


Here With You

by wiawsnb



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 01:56:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21384196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiawsnb/pseuds/wiawsnb
Summary: Dan hears voices outside his hotel room.
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Here With You

Daniel doesn't know what woke him out of his sleep, rolling over in the bed he hears voices outside his hotel room. 

"Do you have your key, we can help you get in?"

"Don't be shy, we're gonna have some fun"

Frowning, Dan wonders why they are outside his door and gets up to investigate. There's no-one else sharing his room tonight. 

"No...no....I need to go to bed now"

He knows that voice. Looking through the keyhole, He's shocked to see the state of his ex-teammate and hurriedly opens the door.

Max is barely able to stand and his words are slurred. 

The two girls by his side are equally as shocked to see Dan standing in front of them.

Max takes that moment to stumble towards Dan and wrap his arms around him, holding him tightly. His breathing is laboured and he is hot all over.

Dan helps him over to the bed and sits him down, the two girls took off down the hall before Dan could do anything.

Tilting up his chin, Dan asks "You ok, What happened Maxie?"

It takes a while before he speaks, shaking his head, "I don't know dude...I was having a few drinks and then I started to feel weird....When I tried to leave, the girls wouldn't let me go on my own. They kissed me in the lift and felt me up but I couldn't stop it....I just knew that if I could get to your room, you would be there and everything would be okay, y'know"

Looking up he smiled but there were tears in his eyes and Dan felt his heart clench..

"Dude, I am so so sorry that happened to you" "We can go to the police right now"

"No, no Dan I just want to forget, I'm safe here with you now anyway"

"Ok Max, I believe you. Here, let's get you into bed" 

Max shuffled in and cuddled into his side and it wasn't long until he was fast asleep

Sharing a bed wasn't new for them. They had a friends with benefits, no feelings attached kinda gig while teammates but having Max in his arms now brought it all back. 

The next morning Max was confused when he woke up and Dan filled him in on what had happened. 

"My knight in shining armour" Max said kissing him softly on the lips

"I've missed you Dan"

"I've missed you too"

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda nervous, this is the first fic I have ever written.


End file.
